An opening part for a motor vehicle is already known in the state of the art including a structural part made from plastic forming a body of the opening part.
In order to satisfy the constraints set out by vehicle builders, in particular relative to deformation of the opening part in flexion, torsion, lateral bearing, exceptional load (filed by Regulation 11 of the United Nations Economic Commission for Europe (UNECE), in its version dated Jun. 15, 2015, regarding uniform provisions concerning the approval of vehicles with regard to door latches and door retention components), etc., the structural rigidity of this part must be strengthened. The commonly adopted solution consists of attaching a reinforcing element, for example made from metal, to the plastic structural part in order to stiffen the assembly.
In a known manner, the reinforcing element is attached and screwed on the plastic structural part to form a reinforced structural part.
The fastening of the reinforcing element on the plastic structural part requires several operations, such as the placement of screwing inserts on the plastic part, the positioning of the reinforcement on the plastic part, the placement of pre-maintaining screws, and lastly an operation for screwing the reinforcing element on the plastic structural part.
The aforementioned multiple operations to fasten the reinforcing element on the structural part require a relatively significant amount of time and cause a substantial cost of the reinforced structural part.
Furthermore, the reinforcing element generally being fastened on the plastic structural part by screws, the stresses applied on the reinforced structural part are often concentrated on the fastening points at the screws and may exceed the acceptable thresholds for the plastic material of the structural part.
This results in poor strength of the reinforced structural part over time as well as a deterioration of the mechanical link between at the plastic structural part and the reinforcing element.